A Spring in the Park
by HipsterRed
Summary: I'm bad with summaries, but it's an OC story and hope you enjoy yourselves!
1. Chapter 1

"Don't cry, I'm only 20 minutes away from the house, Mom…"

"I know you are, but I'll miss you, dear!"

The distraught mother brought her 18 year old into a very tight hug.

"Awh, I'll miss you too!"

They continued to hug for a brief moment before the taxi came and when she was in the hug, she didn't want to let go of her mother. She had a close relationship with her and she was still so naive to the work place. She didn't even know how to even fill out a job application. She grabbed all of her luggage, she sat inside the vehicle, and the taxi driver drove away from the house. When the taxi drove away, her mothers heart shattered into a million pieces.

**_"My baby has grown up and she doesn't need me anyone…"_**

She was excited to start a new life outside of just being in public school the majority of her years. She wanted to experience new things that the people in books experienced. They would go off to a new life outside of their comfort zone. Things would get rough at first, but in the end, it's all worth it with all of the good fortune they're given throughout the story.

She gazed out the window and she started to get butterflies when she saw how huge the apartment complex was. The taxi driver popped the trunk open for her and she slowly grabbed all 4 of her luggages. She approached the building and she started to daydream of having a wonderful time at the complex. A few minutes passed after she got to the complex and she heard a guy yelling on the phone behind her. She turned to see who was making such a racket and she was shocked to see a gumball machine standing before her.

She never seen anyone that was similar to her species, but it was a refreshing burst of confidence in her day. She tried to hear what the angry little fellow was rambling about, but she couldn't focus on the words, she could only focus on how adorable he looked. He hung up the phone and he turned the shorter female. He was shocked to see that she was similar looking to him, even though she wasn't even a gumball machine. She took a deep breath and she walked up to him.

"H-Hi, do you live in this apartment complex?"

"Yep, I live here and I can't chat for very long because I have to get back to the park across the street…."

"The Park?"

"Y-Yeah…."

"Well, that's sort of ironic because I actually work at a park…"

"Really?"

"Well, not yet, I actually just got the job a couple weeks ago, I'm starting my job tomorrow morning, and I just moved into the complex…"

"Hmm, do you need any help with your luggage?"

"Oh no, I forgot to introduce myself! Well, I'm Spring and you are?"

"Wait, **_Spring_**?"

"Yeah, that's my name!"

"Well, you're in luck because I'm your new boss!"

"You're my boss?"

"Yep…."

"Wow, that's awesome! So, your name must be Kristof Malleard, right?"

"No, I'm Benson, Kristof is actually the owner of the park…"

"Wow, that's pretty awesome!"

"It is, but you should be formal when you first meet him because he's actually very serious…"

"Oh, thanks for the warning, Benson! Well, if it's not too much to ask, I would actually like some help with this luggage. I'll invite you up to my place, once I get everything arranged."

"Alright, that sounds good! Since you're my employee, I'll give you my number to contact me, so if you ever want to talk, then you can."

"Thanks, Benson! I'll save you as a contact on my phone!"

"Well, you can add me later, we should get this luggage into your complex.."

"Yeah, you're probably right! Thanks for the help, it means a lot to me…"

"It's my pleasure!"

They grabbed all the luggages and they brought them into the complex elevator.

"So, which level?"

"Hmm, which level is where all the 16 rooms are?"

"Oh, that's my level!"

"Awh, sweet!"


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator went up to there level and both of them walked out with her luggages. When she told him her complex number, he was shocked to know that she was moving in to where Audrey used to live. Audrey stopped living next to him because she was evicted for not paying her rent. When they got inside, they sat down in the furnished apartment and they chatted for a while. She was curious about what it was like to be a gumball machine and if he liked or hated his job at the park.

"So, what's it like working at the Park? Are the workers nice or are they rude?"

"Well, it's a gigantic roller coaster that goes up and down. Somedays you're going up and somedays you're going down, it all depends on how much trouble those two slackers-"

"Slackers? Which ones?"

"They're names are Mordecai and Rig-"

"Wait, did you just say M-Mordecai?"

"Yeah….."

"Is he a blue jay and he's video game obsessed?"

"Yep…"

"Oh my gosh, we were such pals in high school, but we lost contact with each other after we graduated….. I can't believe that I'm his coworker now!"

The gumball machine sighed, she was probably going to turn out like those two screw-ups.

"Oh geez….."

"What's wrong?"

"Are you a slacker too?"

"No sir, I'm an average joe, just trying to pay the bills, and I try to get through the day without much trouble…."

"Alright, but I have to warn you though because if you let Mordecai or Rigby be your main influences, you might get on my bad side."

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll make sure to not get into too much trouble. Seriously though, before we formally met, you were yelling into your cell phone…. Do you like or hate your job as the manager?"

"I'm actually very dedicated to my job because….. I don't know why, but have you ever loved a place so much that you can't even describe your passion and drive for it to be in the best shape it can be?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean!"

"Well, you have no idea how much I stress that at the Park, even though no one else even realizes that trait about me…"

"They'll see it in you someday, Benson…. All you have to do is to not be so hard on yourself and you have to try to be more empathetic to how they're feeling as well because if you get too rough on them, they'll get rougher on you someday or leave you in the dust…."

"Wow, no one has really told me that before…. What's your age?"

"I'm 18, how about you?"

"I'm 28….."

"Hmm, 10 years older is 10 years more of wisdom than I could ever have on this earth….. I guess it's a positive way of looking at it for yourself….."

"I guess you're right….. For 18, you're pretty descriptive and deep into your thinking….. Are you pretty outgoing or shy?"

"I'm pretty outgoing when it comes down to it, how about you?"

"Well, I'm the opposite, except when it's with people that I know pretty well or if it's someone new that I'm just…. Naturally comfortable with talking to….."

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from because I'm sort of the same way….. I'm not too sure though…."

"I don't think you're shy, you're pretty outgoing…"

"Well, how would describe an average day of wor-"

The gumball machines ringtone came on as his phone vibrated in his red jacket pocket. He blushed when he realized that she was staring at his face. She watched him as if he were an exotic animal. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket and he answered it.

"Hello? Yes… I'm sorry for not being there, I was just showing the new employee around my apartment building, Skips…. No, she moved into the complex today… Well, do you want to come and meet her? Ok, ok hang on…."

He covered the speaker, so Skips' talking would be muffled to her. She was trying so hard not to laugh at the machine's tiny, but dorky little mannerisms he had to offer, it was just adorable.

"Is it ok if my friend comes over to meet you? He's the longest worker the park had ever had in history, he's work there, since the 1700's…."

She raised her hand to speak, but Benson continues to speak.

"It's a long story, but he's immortal….."

"Sure, I'd love to meet him! I bet he's got a lot of stories to tell and has a bunch to offer…"

"Alright, sounds good!"

He let go of the speaker and he continued to talk to his friend once more.

"Alright, she says that you can come, Skips… Ok, bye…."

He hung up the phone and they continued to have a conversation, until the yeti arrived.


End file.
